Murder in High Heels
by Sushi Chi
Summary: The boys need some help getting their KISS outfits and so they turn to Kurt.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the title of this little fic or even the idea. Yeah, I don't own much.  
A/N: My housemate has wanted a fic about this for a while and I finally wrote it for her. She enjoyed it so here's hoping you like it. It's set in the middle of 'Theatricality' and the title is a KISS song. I have no idea if this song is any good because I'm not much of a KISS fan but it worked well for the title.**

It was Finn's idea. And they all agreed that it was a good one. They'd get the assignment done without looking like that Gaga dude (or chick, or whatever she/he was) and look badass. Because that's what KISS was. Badass. Them and AC/DC and Metallica. But only KISS would work with the Glee project.

Oddly enough, they all decided to do the research together.

"Man," Finn said, swiveling in the computer chair, his knees not fitting under the table, "I don't have like, any clothes that will work. Or make-up. Or the hair." He patted the top of his head.

The others all nodded.

"Guess we have to go shopping." Artie said slowly.

"I hate shopping." Puck sulked.

"I think the only guy who likes to go shopping is Kurt." Artie supplied, "And I don't suggest ever letting him take you. It's frightening."

"But," Mike started, "we don't know much about shopping or where to find the stuff we'd need." He swallowed, "I think we might need Kurt's help."

After a pause, the others all nodded.

Artie went up to Kurt after class and asked him if he could talk to him, after Kurt's nod, he lead him to a classroom where the other four boys were waiting. Kurt's eyebrows shot up. Chances were, if Artie hadn't been the one to lead him to the room Kurt would've thought it was a prank and went running, as it was Kurt was still on edge. Shifting in his ten inch heels, he eyed everyone closely.

"We need your help Kurt." Artie voiced.

"With what?"

Finn cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, see. We decided what we would do for this Gaga week and it's not gonna be Gaga but we don't have the clothes for it and-"

Puck took over, "We have no idea where to get them. Go shopping for us Hummel."

Kurt scoffed, "I will not go shopping for you." He held up his hand before any protests can be heard, "You all have to come with me. I don't know what size you wear or what, exactly, you guys are wanting to dress up as."

After they told Kurt what look they were going for, he nodded and voiced that he wished he had time to order online. "I'm guess you guys want to be able to do this tomorrow?" At their nod he sighed, "Okay. We're stopping at my house so I can change then we've gotta go to Columbus. We won't find what we need here in Lima."

When they got to the outlet mall Kurt lead them straight to the store where they'd most likely get most of the materials they needed. Finn's eyes were wide when he saw it, "It's pretty dark in there."

"It's painted black." Kurt said, "Of course it looks dark."

"It is some pretty heavy music." Artie said, pushing his glasses up farther on his face.

"It's heavy metal." Kurt said.

"It looks kinda scary." Mike tilted his head, "Like a set for a horror film."

"It's a goth store." Kurt said.

"It looks like a place where Tina would shop." Mike voiced thoughtfully.

"It's a goth store." Kurt repeated.

"It looks badass." Puck said, leading them inside Hot Topic.

The music pounded loudly, and once inside Finn was happy to find out that it wasn't that dark inside the store and hey! They had some Hello Kitty stuff. Couldn't be that bad of a store if it had Hello Kitty and Invader Zim.

Kurt looked around, grabbing a few items and handed them out to the boys. He ventured over to the make-up area and frowned, "Excuse me." He said loudly, raising an eyebrow at the store clerk. He came over, his hair was short with tight curls and dyed green. "Do you have any better face-make up?"

"Sorry." The guy shrugged. "This is all we've got."

Kurt nodded, "Okay. You're going to have to open the dressing rooms, they need to try on their clothes and I'll be having you run for some shoes later." He eyed the clerk, "Just so you know."

The clerk shrugged, "Alright. Thanks." He started to walk away but turned back around, "Mind if I ask what you guys are shopping for? I could help."

"They're dressing up as KISS." Kurt said, looking at make-up. He put everything back and muttered about how none of it would work. "And they are boys and have no idea where to go for their clothes."

The clerk looked Kurt up and down this time, "And you do? No offence but you don't look like you know where to find KISS outfits."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Just because I am wearing an Alexander McQueen scarf doesn't mean I don't know where to get KISS boots and black leather corsets."

Puck came by then, nodding, "Is this where you got your corset?"

"No." Kurt sounded appalled by the idea.

"He has a corset?" The clerk asked, surprised.

Puck nodded, "He wore it to school."

The clerk raised his eyebrows, impressed, "You've got balls, kid."

"Gee, thanks." Kurt replied sarcastically. He then actually looked at Puck and saw he had some stuff in his hands, "What've you got?"

Puck shuffled for a second, "Well, not for our outfits but I found some awesome band shirts."

Kurt's mouth twitched in a smile, "Of course you did."

Kurt ran back and forth from the dressing rooms, bringing them other sizes or different stuff to try on until they found the majority of their outfits. When he got that done, Kurt handed the clothes to the clerk and lead them all to the footwear.

"Are those knee-high converse?"

"Those look like cats."

"That pair is really bright green."

"Who knew such a dark and goth place had such bright colors in it."

"I think I've seen Tina wear these."

"Boys," Kurt put his hands on his hips. "away from the shoes. We're here for the boots." He picked up a pair and held them up, "These look rather KISS like."

"Uh, no offense," Finn started, "because yes, they do look like KISS but I don't think I'd be able to walk in them."

Kurt looked them up and down, "Why?"

Mike answered when Finn looked a little too sheepish to answer, "Not everyone can walk in ten inch heels, man. Look at how tall those are."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "It really isn't that hard."

"Give 'em here." Artie said, "I can wear them. I don't have to worry about falling over." He tried to joke.

Kurt then pointed out other boots, making sure they weren't so tall and handed them out. Only when he got to Puck, the other boy didn't take a hold of the pair. "I'm badass. I need badass boots. Give me some like Artie's."

Shrugging, Kurt did as he was told and made them all try them on to make sure they fit. After getting a bigger pair for Matt, Kurt bought all the stuff for the KISS costumes for them, but made Puck buy his own band shirts.

Kurt ignored them when they protested that they could buy their own KISS outfits and after the third minute of them complaining that they don't need him to buy them he turned and glared. They all shut up because no one wants to see a Kurt Hummel Glare directed at them. "I bought them for you because I can. I'm glad that you guys are working to try and do something for this week. It isn't a big deal for me and I'm not trying to flaunt the fact that I have money. Hell, this scarf is doing the job better. What I'm doing is being a friend and if you all are so worked out about this I'll let you all buy an ice coffee and the meal we're gonna end up having."

After a pause Mike asked, "How much did that scarf cost?"

"You don't want to know." Kurt turned and lead them to a costume shop. "We can get the face-paint, wigs and last bit of your outfits here. Probably."

Kurt let them find and choose what wigs they wanted and he went to the face-paint. Looking them over, he knew he had to choose one that wouldn't run and smear and made sure they had enough. He wasn't sure if they would dress like that all day or just for a KISS number but he figured he should get enough for the possibility for all day.

Kurt wasn't that surprised that they had Artie distract him while they paid for the materials from the costume shop, needing their manly pride back. Even though now he claimed he would be paying for his own meal since they paid for the wigs and such.

They sat down at a large table and ordered food once in the restaurant. Mike, Matt and Puck were surprised by what Kurt ordered. He got a large bacon cheese burger and fries, they'd been expecting a salad. Artie knew that Kurt ate actual food and no rabbit food as he'd been out with him before and Finn was now living with Kurt and he'd seen how the boy ate. "You know," Kurt started when the three were staring at him, "I also eat chocolate, potato chips and I've had a fried peanut butter and jelly before."

"Fried peanut butter and jelly?" Puck asked, clearly surprised by the idea.

Kurt nodded, "And then I added pickles on it."

"That sounds awful." Mike said and Kurt just shrugged.

Over the meal Kurt gave them pointers on how to apply their make-up and warned them that they'd better not mess up because it'd be hard to get off.

When they were done eating the shopping was over and all piled into Kurt's Navigator (large enough for all of them to fit in) and after making a stop at a gas station for a pee break he dropped them all off at their respectable homes.

Kurt was finishing his homework and Finn was staring at the make-up and wig like it might come alive and attack him with fake hair tentacles when Kurt's phone went off. Glancing at the text, Kurt sighed and then looked at the time. Typing a reply, he got up and put some shoes on. "I'll be back later, Finn." He said, walking out of the room, "Someone needs my expert help with their outfit for tomorrow."

Finn's eyes left the wig for a moment, shooting a smile at Kurt, "Alright." And then his eyes went back to the wig and he held an eye liner pencil like a weapon.

Right before Kurt walked out the door Burt cleared his throat, "And where do you think your going at nine thirty?"

Kurt turned slowly and gave a smile, "Just a friend's."

Burt crossed his arms, "Uh-huh."

Sighing, Kurt shrugged, "Y'know how Finn and I said that the boys, excluding me, are dressing up as KISS and that's why Finn had all that new stuff?" Burt nodded, "Well one of the boys is having some difficulty with his outfit and I'm going to help."

"Some difficulty?" Burt asked, and eyebrow cocked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's not a ploy he's using to get into my pants. Don't worry Dad. He just needs my expertise in this certain matter. I'm the only gay guy in Glee. It's fine."

Burt shrugged, "I had to check." Pointing, he added, "You know that."

"Yes Dad and I'm glad you got to play the part of protective Papa Bear. Now I'll be back sooner rather than later, I hope." He waved and went out the door.

Kurt finally arrived at the Puckerman house and before he could knock on the door, Puck was there, somehow looking both angry and embarrassed. Kurt ignored the part of his mind that said the word 'adorable'.

"Not as badass as you thought?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut it." Puck said, grabbing his arm and leading him upstairs.

Kurt looked around Puck's room. Not really surprised with what he saw, he sat on the bed and waved his hand in front of the KISS boots, silently telling Puck to put them on.

"I thought I should try and walk in them before tomorrow," Puck started, slipping his feet in, "and then I could barely make it from sitting to standing."

Kurt nodded, "And those aren't ten inches. Close though." He held his hand out, helping Puck to his feet and giving him a steadying hand once he's up. "Okay, um." Kurt wasn't really sure how to help teach someone to walk in tall shoes. To him, you just walk until you've got it down. "Okay, you normally walk leaning back, don't do that. Just, try and be more straight up and down. Center of balance and all that."

Puck nodded and took a step, almost falling over. "This sucks ass." He growled out, taking another step, arms out a bit, "I've got to dance in these."

Kurt sighed and then remembered something his mom told him when he finally got his pair of sensible heels, "Sit down, Noah. Take 'em off-"

"What? I just put them on, dude."

"-we're going to do a bit of preparation."

Puck wobbled over to the bed and sat down next to Kurt before taking off his boots. Letting them fall to the floor with a loud 'thump' each he looked at Kurt. "So?"

"Okay, you need to walk on your tip-toes." Kurt advised.

Puck blinked, "Say what?"

Kurt sighed, "It'll help you get used to your feet being in a difference stance and help you get used to your center of balance being different."

Puck glared at Kurt but got up anyway. He walked around the room a bit on his tip-toes, almost falling a number of times. "This sucks, man."

"If you can't walk like that you won't be able to do much in those boots." Kurt replied, "I knew you shouldn't've bought them."

"I can do this!" Puck growled.

"Oh?" Kurt's tone made it clear he didn't believe him.

"I'm Puckzilla." Puck said, staring at his feet as he took more steps on his tip-toes. "I can do anything. I am a stud and I'm badass and I can do this."

Kurt smiled to himself, knowing that now Puck was going to work hard and manage to walk in those boots before the night was over. "Sure you can." Nothing like letting Puck give his own pep talk. He'd believe it more than if it came from Kurt.

Ten minutes later Puck was growling about how his toes hurt but he told Kurt he could do it. "Yes, you did." Kurt agreed, "Now put the boots back on and lets hope that helped."

It had helped. Puck still looked at his feet as he was walking and he was still slightly shaky, but it was much better than before. "Got any more advice?" Puck asked, "Because I'm not good enough for tomorrow yet."

"Of course you aren't." Kurt rolled his eyes, "Okay, you need to be able to know instinctively where the bottom of the boots are. All the height? It's part of you."

Puck gave him a 'what the fuck' look and growled.

"It's like," Kurt sighed, trying to think of how to explain it, "you know how in uh, baseball you've got that bat at the end of your arms? And it's like an extension of you? You know how long it is and wide and that way you know where to swing it so that it hit's the ball?" Puck nodded, "The boots are like the bat." Kurt didn't think he sounded very sure of himself, "You need to know how high to lift your leg as you move about without the bottom of the boot scraping against the floor and make sure you place your foot down surely so that it doesn't land on the side and you fall."

Puck nodded, "Okay. Sure. How do I do that?"

"Walk around a bit more and then don't look at you feet?"

Puck shrugged and when he felt he didn't have to watch anymore he stood and looked at Kurt, "What should I look at? So I know I won't accidentally look down? Should I close my eyes?"

"No, don't close your eyes." Kurt advised, "We're not there yet. Uh, look at me." Kurt shrugged, "Go stand against the wall and then walk across the room to me, looking at me."

Puck nodded and while walking towards the wall, watched his feet. Turning around, his back was against the wall and looking up, he made eye contact with Kurt. Taking a step out, he resisted the urge to look down and instead focused on Kurt's eyes.

Where they blue?

Or green?

Blue. Yeah, blue.

Though, that one time they were rather green.

Damn, those are long eye lashes.

And his eyes were a nice shape too.

And that freckle under Kurt's right eye seemed to stand out more than the others, darker and appearing like it was almost a natural beauty mark.

Puck had never met anyone with a natural beauty mark. Some of the cougars had fake ones though. He'd wipe it off during sex. Not because they weren't beautiful, but because they didn't need to lie about it.

Then Kurt's eyes wrinkled around the edges and Puck glanced at the rest of his face and saw he was smiling. "You made it Noah."

Puck blinked and looked around. He was now in front of Kurt. A grin was on his face, "Alright. Should I do it again?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded, "A few more times then we'll try a few dance moves."

When it was time for the dance moves, Kurt made Puck do simpler ones first before letting him jump around. And Puck followed Kurt's dance moves, Puck standing behind Kurt and copying. He also tried to not stare at Kurt's ass. Because that was a gay thing to do. And he was straight.

But then he had been pretty deep in thought about Kurt's eyes earlier.

And he was an ass man. And Kurt had those skinny jeans on and they made his ass look really good. Like, fuck-worthy.

Shit. Maybe he wasn't all that straight?

By the time midnight came around, Kurt was yawning and Puck felt bad. "Hey, Hummel. I think I'm good now."

Kurt nodded, "I agree. You seem to be able to move about easily in the boots. I think it's time to take my leave."

Puck followed Kurt to the front door, "Uh," he scratched the back of his head, "thanks, man."

"Not a problem." Kurt replied with a shrug.

"Look, I-" Puck paused, "I actually had fun hanging out with you today and you were really helpful tonight." He hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. And he didn't like feeling nervous. He was Noah Puckerman: Stud. He didn't get nervous. That is unless he was saying goodnight to a guy whose ass he'd been staring at for the last forty five minutes.

"Like I said, it's not a problem." Kurt gave a small smile, "I had fun too. So don't worry about it."

As Kurt started to turn around, Puck thought about grabbing that scarf that apparently cost an ass load of money and kiss him but Puck wasn't looking to be slapped so he just let Kurt turn around, "Hey, we should hang out some time." He called out when Kurt started walking away, "I could teach you how to clean pools as a thanks for you teaching me this."

Kurt turned around then, Puck being able to see a second half of an eye roll, "I'm all for hanging out but I don't really want you to teach me to clean pools. Not really my scene."

Puck shrugged, "I didn't say you had to have sex with the cougars."

"Goodnight Noah." Kurt said in a semi-fond tone before getting in his car.

Puck watched the Navigator drive away and he decided that if he still felt this way about Kurt the next day and the day after he'd start to seduce him. He was, after all, Noah Puckerman: Stud. And he wanted to see what color Kurt's eyes were during sex.


End file.
